Lycoris
by sellarosella
Summary: Di balik indahnya bunga lycoris, tersimpan cerita tentang perpisahan dengan orang yang disayang. ANGST. For L's birthday.


Happy Birthday, **L Lawliet**, and Happy Halloween!

BEWARE OOC.

Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. All rights reserved.

* * *

_Menurut legenda, awalnya bunga Lycoris dijaga oleh penjaga bernama Manju, dan daunnya dijaga oleh Saka. Karena penasaran, mereka menemui satu sama lain padahal Dewa menyuruh mereka menjaga Lycoris itu sendiri-sendiri. Mereka jatuh cinta terhadap satu sama lain pada pandangan pertama. Akan tetapi, Dewa jengkel karena perintahnya dilanggar. Ia memberi kutukan pada mereka, bahwa bunga Manju tidak akan pernah mekar bersamaan dengan daun Saka lagi. Mereka kemudian berjanji untuk bertemu setelah melewati kematian. Namun, tak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menepati janji itu._

* * *

_"Apakah kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai? Aku tahu."_

L Lawliet tahu bagaimana rasanya menaruh perasaan pada orang yang salah. Ia tahu bagaimana rasa sakit menggerogoti tubuhnya setiap malam hingga insomnianya lebih parah dari hari-hari biasa. Ia tahu betapa susah menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh padahal orang itu begitu dekat, dekat sekali sampai ia merasa kewarasannya mulai hilang. Karena ia tahu yang ia inginkan hanya mendekap tubuh itu dan mendengar orang itu mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, apa yang ia rasakan tidak salah. Tapi, di atas semuanya, ia tahu semua tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tahu lebih dari pada siapapun di dunia bahwa orang itu—orang yang ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya—adalah seorang pembunuh.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ada apa, Ryuuzaki?"

Ia adalah detektif nomor satu, dua, dan tiga di dunia. Ia memecahkan setiap kasus yang tidak dapat dipecahkan orang lain. Ia menemukan yang hilang dan memenjarakan yang bersalah. Itu semua karena ia orang yang tenang dan mempunyai strategi. Lalu kenapa pikiran dan juga hatinya selalu kacau bila orang itu ada dalam radius kurang dari seratus meter darinya?

"Apa Light-_kun_ sedang berusaha menyelidiki isi pikiran saya?" Ia bertanya, mengutuk dirinya sedetik kemudian karena merasa lega suaranya tetap tenang. Kenapa ia merasa lega? Suaranya memang harus tenang.

Lelaki di sampingnya memutar mata. "Bukankah kau sudah setuju kalau kita akan melakukan penyelidikan Kira bersama-sama? Kenapa masih mencurigaiku begitu? Apakah ini tidak cukup?" Light mengguncang rantai yang mengikat mereka. "Lagipula, aku kan hanya menanyakan keadaanmu."

Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa pertahanan diri yang sudah retak, ia berbalik dan menatap dua mata cokelat terang yang sudah menatapnya dari tadi. Mengumpulkan pertahanan diri jelas adalah hal yang sia-sia, karena begitu ia menatap mata Light, otaknya langsung berhenti berpikir dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya menerjang maju.

Matanya membesar. Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Hal seperti ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

Jadi ia menjulurkan tangan, tepat pada waktunya untuk mencengkeram kedua sisi kursi yang disandari Light. "Memang benar," gumamnya datar. Perasaan bersalah menusuk hatinya. Light terlihat amat terkejut dengan tindakannya barusan. "Tapi saya sudah bilang kalau saya masih mencurigai Light-_kun_." Lalu ia kembali duduk di kursinya, menolak menatap sepasang mata yang mampu membuat akal sehatnya hilang tak berbekas.

* * *

_"Apakah kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak boleh dicintai? Aku tahu."_

Light Yagami tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan pada orang yang salah. Demi Tuhan, bukan hanya karena orang itu adalah laki-laki, jika orang itu perempuan pun tidak seharusnya ia merasakan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap orang itu. Lelaki itu adalah musuhnya, orang yang menentangnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada orang itu? Semua ini tidak logis. Sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa ia mencintai orang itu. Dirinya adalah dewa untuk dunia barunya. Ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan semua usahanya selama ini—membunuh ratusan manusia—demi orang itu. Ia tidak bisa…

* * *

"Ryuuzaki."

"Ya, Light-_kun_."

"Sekarang sudah jam dua pagi."

"Saya tahu."

Ia menghela nafas, menahan kejengkelan yang mulai timbul. "Tidakkah menurutmu sekarang bukan jam yang lazim untuk duduk di depan komputer dan memeriksa kasus Kira?"

"Tidak juga. Aku biasa bekerja di jam-jam ini."

"Itu kan kau," Light menggertakkan gigi. Terkadang Light meragukan apakah lelaki dengan mata panda yang duduk di sampingnya ini benar-benar detektif nomor satu di dunia. Ia selalu merasa otak L berjalan cukup lambat untuk orang yang seharusnya jenius. Ia memutuskan sebaiknya ia langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku mengantuk, Ryuuzaki. Aku mau tidur."

L diam sejenak. "Baiklah."

Light mengerjap. Baiklah? L setuju? Langsung setuju begitu saja? Biasanya lelaki itu akan mulai bicara macam-macam dan akhirnya mereka jadi berdebat, tapi malam ini tumben sekali.

"Kau setuju?" tanya Light memastikan. Ia menatap L yang kini sedang mematikan komputer dan berbagai macam alat elektronik lainnya. "Kita ke kamar sekarang? Tidak perlu berdebat dulu?"

L mengerjap, menatap melewati kepala Light. "Apa Light-_kun_ mau berdebat dengan saya dulu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," bantahnya sambil mengernyit. Lelaki yang diajaknya bicara tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, jadi ia juga diam dan mengamati lelaki itu.

Semakin lama ia mengamati, semakin besar dorongan yang ia rasakan untuk menyentuh rambut hitam berantakan yang nyaris menutupi sepasang mata besar beriris hitam dengan lingkaran hitam di bawahnya. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih menyentuh, ia terus melihat ke bawah dan ke bawah, ke hidung L yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa hidung itu pasti menyenangkan untuk dicium, lalu ke bibir pucat L yang semakin menggodanya untuk mencium lelaki itu.

Light terbatuk pelan, menyisir rambutnya frustasi. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Mencium L? Ia benar-benar berpikir mau mencium L? Astaga. Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?

"Apa Light-_kun_ terserang flu?" Datang pertanyaan dari lelaki bermata panda.

Light menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum pada _partner_ memburu Kira-nya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kita ke kamar sekarang?"

L mengangguk perlahan. "Kita ke kamar sekarang."

Perjalanan menuju kamar tidur mereka lebih tenang dari biasanya. Tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan random dari L, tidak ada jawaban-jawaban random dari Light, tidak ada tuduhan L, tidak ada bantahan Light. Rasanya sepi. Persis seperti yang diinginkan Light ketika ia pertama kali berjalan ke kamar bersama L. Saat itu mereka berdebat tanpa henti tentang topik yang tidak jelas. Saat ini, mereka hanya diam. Dan Light tidak tahu kenapa ia merindukan kenangan itu. Ia tidak mau tahu.

"Light-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Serius dengan Amane?"

Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat L sedang menatapnya sambil menggigit ibu jari. Alisnya terangkat ketika menyadari L tidak menatapnya melainkan menatap 'melewatinya'. "Tidak. Dulu aku juga sudah bilang kan kalau dia yang memaksaku."

"Begitu?"

"Ya."

"Sudah sampai di kamar."

Light tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok L. Phew, nyaris. Kalau ia terlambat menoleh satu detik saja, ia pasti akan membentur pintu. Ia meraih gagang pintu, bermaksud membukanya dan masuk ke dalam lalu terbang ke alam mimpi, bebas dari kasus Kira yang membuatnya agak tertekan belakangan ini. Tapi entah kebetulan atau bukan, tangan L juga menyentuh gagang yang sama.

Mereka bertukar pandang. Light merasa jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat ketika L menatapnya—benar-benar menatap dirinya. Mata yang beradu dengan iris cokelatnya begitu gelap hingga ia merasa seakan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Tangannya mulai gemetar meskipun ia enggan mengakui fakta tersebut. "Ryuuzaki—"

L segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari gagang sekaligus tangan Light lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur, memaksa Light mengikutinya. "_Oyasuminasai_, Light-_kun_."

Light mengerjap. Meskipun sudah lama tinggal bersama dengan L, ia masih suka bingung bila dihadapkan dengan sikap L yang berubah-ubah. Ia menghela nafas sebelum membaringkan diri di ranjang, menguap. "_Oyasuminasai_, Ryuuzaki."

* * *

L tahu beberapa hari terakhir ia menjadi _moody_ dan lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ia juga tahu lelaki bersurai cokelat itu mungkin akan menganggap kelakuannya aneh. Tidak masalah. Dia sudah sering dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang. Ini bukan hal baru baginya. Satu-satunya hal yang terasa baru adalah rasa sakit di ulu hatinya saat membayangkan lelaki itu mengatainya aneh.

Tch.

Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal seperti tadi. Apa urusannya kalau Light menganggapnya aneh? Itu hak dia. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan anggapan orang. Sudah berapa tahun ia hidup dengan tatapan meremehkan dari orang yang ditemuinya? Ditambah satu orang lagi—Light—tidak akan ada bedanya. Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

_"Kalau begitu… seandainya Light-_kun _adalah Kira, bagaimana pendapatmu?"_

_"Eeeh? Seandainya Light adalah Kira?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Senang sekali! Habis Kira telah menghukum pembunuh kedua orangtua Misa."_

L memejamkan mata mengingat percakapan itu. Masih terekam dengan jelas di memorinya wajah Misa Amane yang bahagia ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. Saat itu, ia sempat berpikir ingin bertukar tempat dengan Amane. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu jika ia adalah L, ia tidak bisa merasa senang seandainya Light adalah Kira.

_"Kalau Light adalah Kira, Misa akan lebih menyukainya," L ingat bagaimana tangan mungil Amane merangkul lengan Light, juga bagaimana hatinya langsung dipenuhi keinginan memenjarakan Amane. "Meskipun sekarang Misa sudah sangat menyukai Light, sih."_

_"Tapi dia Kira, lho. Sama sekali tidak merasa takut 'menyukai' Kira?"_

L nyaris tertawa. Bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Amane. Harusnya ia bertanya pada diri sendiri terlebih dahulu. Apakah kau tidak takut menyukai Kira, L? Dia pembunuh, orang jahat. Tugasmu adalah menangkap orang jahat seperti dia. Bukan menyukainya.

_"Seandainya Light adalah Kira, kan? Misa sama sekali tidak takut. Apalagi Misa sepaham dengan Kira. Bukannya takut, Misa justru ingin membantunya."_

Tubuh L gemetar, menyadari bahwa sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk membantu Kira agar ia tidak kalah dengan Amane. Kira pasti lebih suka mendapat partner seperti L dibanding Amane, bukan? Sepertinya L benar-benar sudah sakit jiwa.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Light."

Jawaban L terlalu cepat. Ia terkejut.

"…"

"…"

Terdengar helaan nafas Light. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau bertanya, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya."

"Baik, aku berubah pikiran," dengus Light, terdengar jengkel. "Sekarang aku jadi mau bertanya."

"Saya mendengarkan."

"Apa… Apa kau baik-baik saja, Ryuuzaki?"

L merasakan gerakan di ranjang. Sepertinya Light memutar tubuh ke arahnya. "Saya baik-baik saja, Light-_kun_. Tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan menanyakan keadaan saya setiap sepuluh menit," kata L dengan nada final, tanda bahwa ia tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja," Light bersikeras ingin berdebat. Kini lelaki itu duduk bersila sambil menatap L lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu gemetar sebelumnya, tapi tadi aku bisa merasakan kau gemetar."

L berbalik, balas menatap Light tajam. "Kalau Light-_kun_ tidak mau tidur, saya ingin kembali bekerja."

"Aku tidak mau bekerja, juga belum mau tidur," sahut Light keras kepala. "Sekarang aku sedang ingin bicara mengenai kondisimu yang tidak baik."

L tertegun sejenak. Lagi-lagi intuisinya menusuk-nusuk pikiran, seolah ingin memberitahu bahwa pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya bukanlah pemuda yang sama dengan yang ia penjarakan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Light berubah. Dan hal itu membuat L tidak senang karena hipotesanya mengenai 'Light = Kira' jadi berantakan. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya… ia sangat, sangat berharap kalau Light benar-benar hanya dikendalikan oleh Kira asli.

"Ryuuzaki, aku sedang bicara padamu!"

L tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tiba-tiba saya merasa mengantuk. Sekali lagi, _oyasuminasai_, Light-_kun_." Dengan itu, L mematikan lampu dan berpura-pura mendengkur pelan.

* * *

_"Seandainya salah satu dari kami bisa mengalah, mungkin keadaan akan berubah."_

Ketika Light kembali menjadi Light yang dulu ia kenal, L mulai merasa takut. Ia mengutuk perasaan itu tapi ia tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa ketakutan itu ada. Semenjak mereka menangkap Higuchi dan menyita Death Note-nya, ia tahu lelaki itu bukan lagi Light yang mau repot-repot menanyakan keadaannya. Tiap detik yang berlalu, perlahan-lahan membangkitkan hipotesa yang telah lama ia lupakan. Hipotesa bahwa Light Yagami adalah Kira… juga fakta bahwa ia, L Lawliet, jatuh cinta pada Kira. Mengapa harus Kira? Mengapa harus Light? Mengapa? Kenapa dirinya adalah detektif dan orang yang ia cintai adalah pembunuh? Kenapa—di atas segalanya—ia tetap tidak mau berhenti memburu Kira? Kenapa?

* * *

Di suatu siang yang cerah dan sejuk, markas L sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa anggota kepolisian yang telah bekerja sama dengannya untuk menangkap Kira. Pemiliknya sendiri sedang melamun sambil menyusun balok-balok gula di samping _cheese cake_ yang sudah ia makan tiga per empat. Dimana Light? Lelaki berambut dan bermata cokelat itu sedang membuat kopi di dapur. Wanginya tercium sampai ke ruang kerja mereka yang memang tidak jauh dari sana.

Tidak lama, Light berjalan masuk ditemani Watari. Tangannya memegang nampan dengan cangkir-cangkir berisi kopi. "Ada yang mau kopi?"

Semua yang sedang fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka langsung menghela nafas lega dan mengambil kopi mereka satu-persatu. Kata-kata _'terima kasih, Light-_kun_'_ diucapkan dalam empat suara berbeda.

L bangkit berdiri dan menabrak Light pelan, entah sengaja atau tidak. Mengabaikan Light yang menatapnya sarkartis, ia menoleh pada Watari. "Light-_kun_ tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, benar begitu?"

"Ya, Light-_kun_ hanya menyeduh kopi," sahut Watari kalem.

Light memutar mata terang-terangan. "Kau **masih** mencurigaiku rupanya. Tenang saja, tidak ada kertas di dapur. Kira hanya bisa membunuh dengan kertas Death Note, kan?"

"Jadi Light-_kun_ mengakui dirinya adalah Kira?"

Light mendelik. "Terserah apa katamu. Aku malas mengulang-ulang hal yang sama berjuta-juta kali pada orang yang tidak bisa mengerti." Ia terlihat merenung lalu berkata, meralat kata-katanya, "Bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau mengerti."

"Sudah, sudah," Soichiro Yagami melerai. "Kalian selalu bertengkar dari awal kalian bekerja sama."

L melirik Light yang juga meliriknya. Saat itu, mereka tahu mereka memikirkan hal yang sama persis: _'Kami bertengkar dari awal, dan sampai akhir ketika ada yang meninggal, barulah kami akan berhenti'._ Yah, itu sih sudah jelas. Memang bisa bertengkar dengan orang yang sudah mati?

"Ryuuzaki," panggil Light pelan ketika orang-orang mulai menyibukkan diri lagi dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. "Bisa kita keluar dari gedung ini sebentar? Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

L mengerjap. Balok gulanya jatuh berceceran. "Saya dan Light-_kun_ tidak bisa bicara di sini?"

"Tidak bisa. Karena menurutku situasinya terlalu menyesakkan, tidak enak untuk bicara sama sekali," ujar Light, terdengar jengkel. Ia tahu pasti akan sulit mengajak L keluar. Lelaki itu seperti punya fobia dengan dunia luar.

"Baiklah," L menyetujui lambat-lambat. "Asal Light-_kun_ mau berjanji satu hal pada saya."

"Apa?"

"Light-_kun_ tidak akan membunuh saya. Jika Light-_kun_ membunuh saya, saya tidak akan senang. Itu berarti Light-_kun_ curang. Mari kita bersaing secara sportif dan terbuka."

Light mengertakkan gigi, menahan diri untuk tidak meninju lelaki panda di sampingnya. "Kalau aku berjanji, kita akan langsung pergi dari sini tanpa permintaan aneh lainnya?"

L mengangguk.

Menghela nafas. "Aku bukan Kira, Ryuuzaki. Kapan kau akan percaya padaku? Tapi demi kepentinganku, aku janji padamu."

"Light-_kun_."

"Apa lagi sekarang? Kau bilang kita akan langsung—"

"Sampai mati pun saya tidak akan percaya kalau Light-_kun_ bukan Kira. Karena kita berdua sama-sama tahu siapa Kira sebenarnya, kan?"

Pemuda bermata cokelat itu menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai. Satu hal yang selalu ia sukai dari L adalah pikirannya yang bisa mengikuti pola pikiran Light. Ya, L memang benar. Mereka tahu dengan jelas siapa Kira sebenarnya. "Maksudmu, selain kasus Kira, kau percaya padaku?"

"…"

"Ryuu—"

"Ya, saya percaya pada Light-_kun_."

"Kalau begitu, percayalah aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Dan kali ini, mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau mereka baru saja mengakui bahwa mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

* * *

_"Seandainya salah satu dari kami bisa mengalah, mungkin keadaan akan berubah."_

Ketika L mulai menerima dirinya—meskipun hanya sedikit—kenyataan harus datang ke hadapannya. Kenyataan berwujud ingatan mengenai Death Note, Kira, pembunuhan massal… Sungguh, ia merasa seakan-akan kepalanya dijatuhi bom atom tepat di tengah-tengah. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia benar-benar menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, bahkan saat membunuh pun tidak. Light Yagami adalah pemuda yang jenius, namun saat dihadapkan pada satu soal bernama L, ia berubah menjadi seorang _mental retarded_. Ia sadar ia mencintai L dan ia lebih sadar lagi kalau ia tidak mau melepas cita-citanya menjadi dewa demi L. Kecuali L bisa mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan mereka. _He wants L but he wants justice more..._

* * *

Mereka benar-benar keluar.

Light dan L keluar dari gedung pencakar langit yang sumpek akibat kasus Kira untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi alih-alih bicara, Light malah mengajak L ke taman bermain. Lalu mereka berjalan-jalan santai, mencoba jajanan di pinggir jalan, memberi makan ikan di sungai, dan hal-hal yang dilakukan lelaki normal seusia mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan. Semua hal terasa baru bagi L dan di mata Light, L terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Begitu polos dan murni. Hal itu membuat hati kecil Light nyeri karena tahu anak yang polos dan murni tersebut harus disingkirkan tidak lama lagi.

"Apa ini perpisahan, Light-_kun_?"

Pertanyaan L yang tiba-tiba membuatnya tersentak kaget. Mereka kini sedang duduk di bangku taman di pinggir sungai. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka karena ini sudah jam satu malam.

"Perpisahan?"

"Ya. Apa Light-_kun_ ingin melupakan kenyataan bahwa Light-_kun_ adalah Kira selama satu hari ini sebelum membunuh saya?"

"Aku… tidak berpikir sampai ke sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah Kira."

Seandainya L bisa tersenyum, ia sudah tersenyum sekarang. Tersenyum lebar pada Light. Light sengaja tidak menyangkal kalau dia ingin membunuhnya. Namun, ia tidak akan menghancurkan usaha Light untuk menciptakan memori yang bahagia di antara mereka. Jadi untuk kali ini ia akan menyimpan kecurigaannya untuk diri sendiri. "Karena Light-_kun_ bukan Kira?"

Light tidak menjawab. Maka L tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Ya?"

Ia melirik L yang duduk dengan posisi aneh di sebelahnya. "Yang kau butuhkan hanya bukti, kan?"

L ingin berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tidak bisa. "Ya… Itu karena Light-_kun_ bekerja dengan baik sekali, tidak menyisakan tanda apapun yang bisa membuktikan bahwa…" Ia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

Light tersenyum samar kemudian mendesah berlebihan. "Rupanya memang harus begini. Apa kau menyesal, Ryuuzaki?"

"…"

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Light-_kun_ ingin saya menjawab dengan jujur?"

"…ya."

"Saya tidak menyesali satu detik pun."

Light terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah tahu L akan berkata seperti itu. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Karena ia juga sama sekali tidak menyesal telah bertemu dengan L, tidak menyesal telah menjadi Kira, tidak menyesal telah jatuh cinta pada L, dan tidak menyesal jika salah satu dari mereka akan meninggal nanti.

"Coba lihat kemari, Ryuuzaki."

L menurut.

Kemudian Light menciumnya.

* * *

Satu kata 'terkejut' tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang dirasakan L. Ia memang terkejut, tapi rasanya lebih dari itu. Perbuatan Light yang tanpa pikir panjang membuatnya merasa semakin mencintai Light, semakin takut kehilangan, juga semakin memotivasi L untuk menangkap Kira.

Ciuman Light terasa pahit dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. Pahit karena mereka tahu saat ini tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Manis karena mereka melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Dorongan untuk mencintai satu sama lain begitu kuat hingga L menarik Light mendekat, dan terus mendekat sampai setiap inci tubuh mereka bersentuhan.

Ciuman yang awalnya berupa sentuhan di bibir masing-masing kini berubah. Light-lah yang membuat perubahan itu dengan menyusuri bibir L menggunakan lidahnya. Light tidak suka segala hal yang manis, namun L adalah pengecualian. Bahkan ia merasa ia mulai menyukai semua hal yang manis ketika L membuka mulutnya, mengundangnya masuk. Saling berpagutan dan saling melumat membuat suhu tubuh mereka naik dengan cepat.

"Light."

"L."

Tubuh L lemas mendengar namanya disebut. Hanya satu silabel… satu huruf… tapi jika Light yang mengatakannya, satu huruf itu terasa begitu berarti. L langsung tahu apa yang ia inginkan sebelum meninggal. Dan itu bukan makanan maupun minuman manis.

"_Make love to me_, Light."

Light terkesiap kaget. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Semua orang juga akan kaget bila dihadapkan dengan pernyataan seperti itu.

"_Right here, right now_."

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu kini tertawa pelan setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya. "Di sini? Di taman kota? Kau lebih gila dari yang kukira."

Iris hitam beradu dengan iris cokelat. "Jadi apa jawaban Light-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak ingat kau pernah menanyaiku sesuatu, L."

Bibir mereka kembali menyatu, begitu pula dengan setiap bagian tubuh mereka, tanpa dihalangi sehelai benang pun.

* * *

Light menghela nafas panjang sembari memijat pelipisnya. Siapa yang menyangka berakting bisa melelahkan juga. Benar. Ia lelah terus berpura-pura menjadi orang baik. Terkadang ada saatnya ia berpikir untuk membongkar identitasnya. Toh kalau polisi ingin menangkapnya pun ia masih punya ribuan pendukung di luar sana. Alasan lain yang membuatnya lelah adalah karena lusa, bulan November akan datang. Namun sebelum memulai bulan yang baru, akan selalu ada akhir di bulan yang sekarang. Bulan Oktober tanggal tiga puluh satu.

"Hati-hati, Light-_kun_."

Kepalanya berputar dengan cepat begitu mendengar kata _'Light-_kun_'_. "Ryuu—Ah, rupanya Matsuda?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum ceria menghampiri Light lalu meletakkan gelas kertas yang mengeluarkan harum _cappuccino_ di atas meja Light. "Kertas-kertasnya hampir jatuh. Light-_kun_ bekerja terlalu keras, ya? Menjadi L pasti menyulitkan sekali."

"Trims," Light tertawa, sekadar basa-basi sambil mendorong tumpukan file tentang kasus Kira ke bagian dalam meja yang lebih aman. "Memang sulit, tapi semakin keras kita berusaha, ketika kita sampai pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan akan berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak."

Matsuda melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh tiga menit. "Apa sekarang aku sudah boleh memberi tahu Light-_kun_ di mana L dimakamkan?"

Tubuh Light menegang selama beberapa detik, namun ia dapat merekayasa ekspresi wajahnya dengan sangat baik. "Tidak usah, Matsuda. Aku tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula aku tidak berniat mengunjunginya."

"Tapi dua puluh tujuh menit dari sekarang adalah ulang tahun L," Matsuda kini terang-terangan menatap jam yang sudah bertambah satu menit. "Eh, maksudku dua puluh enam menit lagi."

"…"

"Light-_kun_."

Menghela nafas. "Sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu. Rasanya cepat sekali, ya?"

Matsuda mengangguk pelan. "Ini hanya pendapatku saja, tapi kelihatannya Light-_kun_ menjadi lebih pendiam sepeninggal L. Seolah-olah sebagian dari dirimu ikut pergi."

Light tampak geli. "Benarkah? Aku hanya lelah karena kurang tidur, Matsuda. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Nah, bukankah kau mau memberitahuku di mana dia dimakamkan?"

"Ah!" Wajah Matsuda menjadi ceria. "Benar, benar. Ini sudah aku tuliskan alamat beserta petanya. Hati-hati di jalan, Light-_kun_."

Light memaksakan senyum. "Baik, sampai jumpa."

Ternyata mencari makam L tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Ia mengira L dimakamkan di luar Jepang, namun rupanya L selama ini berada di Jepang bersamanya. Lelaki dengan mata hitam gelap tersebut diistirahatkan di kompleks gereja dengan nisan putih seputih cahaya. Hatinya nyeri saat melihat satu huruf 'L' terukir di nisan yang indah itu. Selain nama, di sana tertulis tanggal lahir—31 Oktober, tanggal kematian—5 November, dan kalimat '_We loved him a lot, but God loves him more_'.

Light mendudukkan diri di sekitar makam yang dikelilingi _lycoris_ merah setelah meletakkan bunga anyelir putih sebagai tanda penghormatan. "Ryuuzaki," Ia memanggil. "L." Memanggil lagi. "Hideki Ryuga." Lagi. "Eraldo Coil, Deneuve, dan Suzuki... Apa kau masih punya alias yang lain?"

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh nisan marmer tersebut. Dingin. "Kuberitahu kau satu rahasia. Dari semua nama yang kau miliki, aku paling suka L. Mau tahu kenapa?" Ia tersenyum miris. "_Because L stands for Light… If there's no L, Light is not complete_."

Hanya keheningan yang menjawab suaranya ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan pada _lycoris_ di sekeliling makam.

"Apa kau tahu asal-usul_ lycoris_, L? Ada legenda mengatakan, jika seseorang bertemu dengan orang yang tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi, bunga Lycoris akan mekar di tempat itu." Ia terus bicara meski yang diajak bicara tidak bisa menjawab. Perlahan ia mendongak menatap langit. Gelap. "Apa kau berada di surga sekarang? Berarti legenda itu benar. Kau dan aku mungkin akan tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Karena aku jelas tidak diterima di sana."

Angin bertiup membelai setiap helai rambut kecokelatan milik Light.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji padaku, L."

**_"Saya tidak membuat janji sembarangan, Light-_kun_."_**

Light tertawa pelan. Ia berhalusinasi tentang L, selalu seperti itu bila ia berbicara sendiri terlalu lama. "Tapi janji yang ini tidak merugikanmu. Kau mau mendengar apa yang akan kukatakan?"

**_"…baiklah."_**

"Suatu hari nanti—aku tidak tahu kapan—jika kita bertemu lagi, maukah kau memberitahuku nama lengkapmu?"

**_"Tergantung."_**

Light mengernyit heran. "Apa? Kenapa tergantung?"

_**"Kalau Light-**_**kun**_** masih tetap Kira saat kita bertemu nanti, saya tidak mau memberitahu nama lengkap saya."**_

Ia mengerjap sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Lalu ia tertawa geli. Bicara sendiri, tertawa sendiri, Light Yagami sudah seperti orang gila sekarang. "Jika saat itu tiba, aku hanya akan menjadi diriku, dan kau hanya akan menjadi dirimu." Ia mengecup nisan itu lembut. "Tapi jika kau tetap tidak mau memberitahuku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menganggapmu L Yagami."

**_"L Yagami?"_**

"Benar. Kau adalah milikku. Bukan begitu, L?"

**_"L Yagami kedengarannya bagus."_**

"Tentu saja bagus. Itu kan namaku, nama dewa."

**_"Light-_kun_."_**

"Hm?"

**_"Saya ingin bertemu."_**

"…"

**_"Saya merindukan Light__-_kun_."_**

"Aku pun begitu, L. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

**_"Selalu."_**

Light menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia selalu begini. Jika sedang tidak ada kasus Kira yang perlu ia pura-pura selesaikan, pikirannya akan melayang pada L. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan, pelan sekali seolah tidak mau ada yang mendengar.

_**"…saya tahu."**_

Kemudian air matanya mengalir perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak tahan. Ia tidak bisa lagi menghadapi rasa kesepian yang membunuhnya pelan-pelan. Ia membutuhkan L disisinya, ia menginginkan lelaki itu. Menjadi dewa tidak lagi terdengar menyenangkan. Apa sebaiknya ia berhenti dan menyerahkan diri saja? Ya… mungkin memang lebih baik seperti itu.

_**"Light-**_**kun**_**, saya punya satu permintaan."**_

"…"

_**"Tetaplah hidup demi saya."**_

Light terdiam. Hidup demi L? Bagaimana ia bisa hidup demi L bila L sendiri sudah mati? "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, L," Ia menyeka air matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. "_Happy halloween_."

_**"…? Baiklah, **_**happy halloween**_**, Light-**_**kun**_**."**_

"L… _Happy birthday_."

Saat itu, L benar-benar berharap Light bisa melihat senyumnya. Berharap dengan melihat senyumnya, Light akan terus melanjutkan hidup tanpa perasaan bersalah dan kesepian.

* * *

Tidak terasa, sudah satu tahun lagi berlalu sejak Light memutuskan menyerahkan diri dan mencuci otak. Light kembali menjadi Light yang dulu. Sekarang ia bekerja di kepolisian bersama ayahnya. Ia juga telah membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Misa. Soichiro sudah memberitahu istri dan anak bungsunya apa yang terjadi pada Light dan mereka berjanji tidak akan mengungkit soal kasus Kira. L benar-benar bagaikan lenyap dari ingatan Light. Namun meski otaknya tidak ingat, hatinya masih ingat pada L.

Menjelang hari natal, universitas Sayu akan mengadakan pementasan drama bertema detektif. Soichiro, Sachiko, Sayu, dan empat anggota kepolisian yang dulu bekerja sama dalam kasus Kira berkumpul di rumah keluarga Yagami. Rupanya waktu persiapan tinggal dua minggu tapi nama yang cocok untuk peran utamanya belum ditentukan dan Sayu diminta membantu mencari nama.

"Bagaimana ini, Ayah? Ibu?" Sayu menatap Soichiro yang asik membaca koran dan Sachiko yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam. "Bantu aku dong. Matsuda-_san_, Aizawa-_san_, Mogi-_san_, dan Ide-_san_ juga tolong carikan nama yang bagus."

Matsuda memiringkan kepala. "Hm, bagaimana kalau Tanaka?"

"Tanaka?" Sayu mengernyit tidak suka. "Aku ingin nama yang kebarat-baratan. Tidak mau nama Jepang."

"Kalau George, bagaimana? Itu nama raja Inggris loh," saran Matsuda lagi.

Sayu cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Namanya terlalu kuno. Mau nama yang modern, yang banyak digunakan orang-orang."

"_Tadaima_."

"Ah!" Wajah Sayu berubah menjadi cerah. "Kak, cepat kemari! Bantu aku memikirkan sebuah nama yang cocok untuk detektif dong. Aku mau nama yang modern dan kebarat-baratan."

Light Yagami, masih setampan yang dulu, tersenyum ramah. "Nama yang modern dan kebarat-baratan, ya? Kalau begitu _'Light'_ saja."

"Ih, kakak narsis," ujar Sayu sarkartis sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kalau pakai nama kakak, aku tidak bisa mendapat _feel_ detektif-nya. Habis aku kan sudah kenal kakak, dan kakak bukan detektif."

Sachiko memutar mata sembari menuangkan air putih untuk Light. "Setidaknya biarkan kakakmu duduk dulu, Sayu."

"Ah, kenapa anggota kepolisian berkumpul di sini?" tanya Light heran, mendudukkan diri di samping Sayu lalu menenggak air mineralnya sampai habis.

"Kami hanya ingin berkunjung," jawab Matsuda asal, cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Kakak, bantuin dong," rengek Sayu lagi, kali ini menusuk-nusuk lengan Light dengan pensil mekanik di tangannya.

"L," Light berkata. Dan selama sepersekian detik, semua orang di ruangan itu membeku. "Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

Sayu berdeham, mencoba bertingkah biasa-biasa saja. "Kenapa L? Itu kan cuma huruf biasa. Tidak ada kesan modern dan kebarat-baratannya."

"Err, karena nama itu bagus?" Light melihat Sayu menatapnya seolah kepalanya ditumbuhi tanduk. "Alasan itu tidak bisa diterima, ya?"

"Jelas tidak!" suara Sayu menggelegar. Emosinya terpancing karena kakaknya tidak juga serius memberinya saran. "Nama yang bagus kan punya arti. Kalau L, apa coba artinya? Huruf ke dua belas dalam alfabet? Kakak menyebalkan."

Cengiran Light merekah. "Nah, coba dengar alasanku yang ini. L adalah Light. Light adalah cahaya. Berarti L adalah cahaya. Sekarang nama itu punya arti, kan? Atau alasan yang ini, huruf yang diambil dari namaku semuanya bagus."

"NARSIS!"

Light berdecih. "Kenapa tidak kau ambil dari artis favoritmu saja sih? Siapa namanya? Ryu-siapa-gitu?"

"Ryuga Hideki, tahu! Bukan Ryu-siapa-gitu!"

"Iya, iya, maaf," Light tertawa sembari mengacak rambut Sayu. "Sudahlah, pakai nama L saja. Cocok kok dengan peran detektif."

Sayu mengerucutkan bibir. "Tahu darimana cocok?"

Light mengerjap. "Uh, insting polisi?" Sebelum Sayu mengamuk lagi, Light langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Kita bicarakan besok deh, Sayu. Semuanya, aku tidur duluan."

"..."

"..."

"Orang bernama L itu... benar-benar menempati posisi penting di hati kakak, ya?"

* * *

_Bunga Lycoris tidak pernah tumbuh bersama dengan daunnya. Bila bunga mekar, daun akan gugur. Begitu pula sebaliknya._

_Karena itulah, dalam bahasa bunga, Lycoris berarti: Tidak pernah bertemu lagi / Kehilangan memori / Pengabaian._


End file.
